The Dark Angel
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Abby gets a assistant that turns out what she was not expecting. Not only that Abby's new assistant is a mystery to her and the rest of the team. Gibbs soon becomes intrested in her when he sees her at her other job causing sparks to set off.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Angel: Chapter 1:

"If you would please follow me, I will show you to Abby's lab." Director Sheppard stated as she headed out of her office.

The young woman that was in her office with her followed the director out of her office and into the elevator. As they headed down to the Abby's lab the director then began to explain how Abby ran her lab.

"Stay out here. I'll call for you when I let Abby know about you." Director Sheppard stated before she headed into Abby's lab.

"Director! What a surprise? What brings you down here to my lab today?" Abby asked the Director.

"I came down here to introduce you to your new lab assistant." Director Sheppard said.

Abby began to protest, but the director cut her off by saying," You'll like her Abby. Trust me on this. Anna please, come in here."

Just then a young woman about 25 years old, walked into the room. She had long black hair that was up into a ponytail with two chunks of hair framing her face. Her dark brown eyes looked hypnotizing thank to the dark blue eye liner and light blue eye shadow. Her full lips had dark red lipstick on them; Anna wore a red and black lacy corset with a black leather trench coat without the sleeves. Anna wore black leather Capri's that stopped above her knees and she wore black laced stiletto's that stopped right under her knees. She also wore a gothic cross necklace that stopped right above her cleavage and wore lace opera gloves.

Abby's eyes grew wide before she walked over to Anna and asked," Is that a Black Angel's red and black lacey corset?"

"Yes it is, and let me guess your spiked collar came from Gothic Stream website didn't it?" Anna asked smiling at Abby.

"Yes it is." Abby then turned to the director grinning.

"I like her already. Can I keep her?" Abby stated as the director grinned.

"Yes you can and now show her the ropes and if Gibbs has any problems with it you send him to me alright?" the director stated.

Abby nodded before grabbing Anna and dragging her over to her office area and grabbed a second lab coat handing it to her.

"Alright I am going to ask what your major is in." Abby asked Anna.

"I'm a weapon's specialist and Ballistics analyst." Anna said smiling.

"So you can figure anything that has to do with guns?" Abby asked as she narrowed her eyes at Anna.

Anna narrowed her eyes back before replying, "Yes."

Abby couldn't wipe the smile off her face before saying," Excellent, another gothic chick like me who loves guns! Awesome!"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at Abby's antics it was then that Abby noticed Anna's tongue piercing.

"Whoa! Nice tongue piercing! Is that a skull ring?" Abby asked before laughing as Anna stuck out her and tried to look at her piercing causing her to go cross.

Anna then put her tongue back in her mouth before replying," Yep! And I have my bellybutton pierced too."

"Really! Let me see!" Abby asked bouncing up and down.

Anna lifted her corset a little showing Abby her fairy ring.

"Oh my god that's so cute!" Abby exclaimed.

Anna laughed slightly before they heard a male voice bark out Abby's name.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as she walked out the office area.

Anna followed Abby surprised to see a handsome man with white hair and from what she could see blue eyes. He wore a light grey suit with a blue button up shirt.

"Abby I need you to compare this bullet with the ones we found at the crime scene." The man who Anna assumed was said.

"Of course Boss-man I'll have my new assistant get to work on it." Abby said looking at Anna.

"Assistant, Abs?" Gibbs asked with confusion.

"Yep. The Director gave her to me. Anna come here and meet Agent Gibbs or as like to call him, Boss-man, Silver Fox, and well I have a long list of what I call him." Abby replied smiling turning to Anna.

Gibbs turned to see this new assistant that was going to be working with Abby, but was stopped short when he saw what she was wearing combined with how beautiful she was. Gibbs managed to maintain his composure before walking over to her.

Anna instantly straightened her back sensing that Gibbs was going to challenge her.

When Gibbs stood right in front of her he looked her in the eyes before saying," If you slow, Abby down you are fired. Do I make myself clear?"

Anna looked him straight in the eyes in defiance before replying in a steady tone," I understand Agent Gibbs."

"We'll see." Gibbs muttered before he backed off and left the lab.

"Is he always like that?" Anna asked before turning to Abby and walking over to her.

"Yeah don't worry he'll warm to you in no time." Abby said trying to be encouraging.

" Yes well shall we get to work. Do you want me to compare the bullets?" Anna asked.

"Yes you do that while I figure whose fingerprints we found at the crime scene and the DNA." Abby stated and soon they both started to get to work.

(Hour later)

"Abs, you got something for me?" Gibbs called out as Tony, McGee and Ziva followed him.

"No, but Anna does!" Abby said happily before pointing over to Anna who looked up from her microscope and turned her facing Gibbs.

"Look through here and tell me what you see Gibbs." Anna instructed smirking slightly.

Gibbs looked at her with a raised eyebrow before walking over to the microscope and looking through it.

"They match." Gibbs stated before turning and looking at Anna.

"Yes and based on the rounds you found you are looking for a 44magRevolver." Anna said.

Gibbs then nodded his head before turning to the others and saying," What are you doing go find that gun!"

They other three besides Abby quickly went off to do what they were told much to Anna's and Abby's amusement.

"Not bad for someone new." Gibbs said before walking over to Abby who had just gotten a hit on the prints and DNA. Anna then proceeds over to Abby and listens to her explain what she found.

After she is done explaining is when Gibbs phone goes off as he picks it and begins to talk to the other person on the other line Anna goes over to Abby and looks at the screen.

"So that's our guy?" Anna asks.

"Yep soon Gibbs will bring him in for interrogation."Abby stated with an evil grin playing upon her features.

"Anna you haven't lived until you seen Gibbs interrogation techniques." Abby stated happily.

Anna smiled however it soon disappeared when Gibbs walked back over to them after he hung up hic phone and said," DiNozzo found the gun and is bringing it down here now and McGee and Ziva are brining over Michel Samuel in."

"Aww… so that mean we won't be able to watch you, drat guess that means next time." Abby said snapping her fingers.

Gibbs shook his head before say," Good work Abs."

He then placed a kiss on Abby's cheek and turned to leave when Tony entered the lab holding a bag that evidently contained the gun that was used in the murder.

Anna then walked over to Tony to take the gun from him when he pulled it away slightly out of her reach.

"What's your name?" Tony asked with a charming smile.

Anna smiled back before replying," Anna."

"Anthony DiNozzo, say are you available this Saturday?" Tony asked.

Gibbs then walked up behind DiNozzo before slapping him over the head causing him to make a face that made Anna laugh before quickly grabbing the gun from him. She then proceeds over to Abby and they began to talk about to either process the gun for fingerprints or test fire it and then compare the bullets.

"Alright I'll test fire it and while I compare the bullets you can process the gun." Anna said to Abby who nodded on agreement.

Anna then headed into the room and fired the gun into the test area. Once she fired the gun she unloaded it and handed both the gun and the bullets over to Abby who then headed back over to table and began to process the gun and bullets.

Anna turned and went over retrieving the bullet she fired. Anna left the testing room and headed over to where the microscope was and placed both bullets under it and adjusted the microscope to see of the striations on the bullets and began to adjust the bullets so the striation patterns matched up.

"And jackpot." Anna said out loud.

"What you got something?" Abby asked as Anna pulled her face away from the microscope.

"We got a match. That bullet came from the gun." Anna replied grinning.

"Is that so?" Gibbs said walking into the room.

Anna looked at Gibbs before nodding in confirmation in which Gibbs the handed a large bottle of her favorite soda, Cherry Dr. Pepper, to her.

"How?" was all Anna could ask looking at him with gratitude and in awe.

Gibbs couldn't help, but smirk before replying," I am a CSI. I am supposed to be observant."

Gibbs then walked over to Abby and gave her a large cup of Caf – Pow and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Job you two. Now clean up and head home." Gibbs stated before turning and leaving.

Anna and Abby then cleaned up before heading to the elevator with their drinks in hand.

"Hey Anna, you were awesome. To be honest I was expecting you to sort of mess up." Abby stated looked at Anna who in turn was looking at her.

"Thanks. Well I'll see you around I have to head to my other job." Anna said as she got out of the elevator and just as Abby was fixing to ask about her other job the elevator doors shut.

Anna then walked over to her black corvette and headed toward the ANGELS NIGHT Club. Little did she know that she was going to get a surprise while she was working that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Angel: Chapter 2:

**(I would like to thank louise1717 for the only review for this fanfic this is for you!)**

Anna entered the Angel's Night Club from the back and stepped into her dressing room where she normally staid since she owned the place though she had hired Mark Anderson as the manger to run the place while she worked at NCIS and business was good in the daytime, but it became hectic in the evenings and nighttimes.

"Hey Anna, How are you doing?" A Hispanic male voice asked her.

Anna turned to Mark looking at her; Mark had green eyes and dark brown hair that went well with his mocha colored skin. He was hearing his normal white button up shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes.

"I'm doing good, is everything ready?" Anna asked him.

"Yep all it need is you up on stage." Mark said replying with a smile.

"I am glad; please let the staff know that I here and that I am getting ready to head to my performance for tonight." Anna replied back with a smile of her own before entering her dress room.

Her dressing room was painted black and there was her bed to the right side of the wall which was covered with red silk sheets and a red comforter. In front of her was her dresser with a mirror above it that was to help he apply her make up the little that she used. And to he left was a long dresser that held her clothes and then to the right of it was a closet where her dresses hang on the hangers.

Anna opened her closet and walked inside and grabbed her black and red Victorian style dress that the top was like a red and black lacey corset with the skirt pure black and the sleeves kimono style that was made from see through black material and she grabbed her red and black high heel shoes. After she changed into the dress and placed on her shoes she went to her mirror dresser and sat down on the chair upon the dresser was her MP3 player hooked up to some speakers that went with it.

Anna turned it on and began to listen:

(Kamelot – Love you to Death)

_When they met she was fifteen  
Like a black rose blooming wild  
And she already knew she was gonna die_

"What's tomorrow without you?  
This is our last goodbye"

She got weaker every day  
As the autumn leaves flew by  
Until one day, she told him, "This is when I die"

"What was summer like for you?"  
She asked him with a smile  
"What's tomorrow without you?"  
He silently replied

She said,

"I will always be with you  
I'm the anchor of your sorrow  
There's no end to what I'll do  
Cause I love you, I love you to death"

But the sorrow went too deep  
The mountain fell too steep  
And the _wounds__ would never heal  
Cause the pain of the loss was more than he could feel_

He said,

"I will always be with you  
By the anchor of my sorrow  
All I know, or ever knew,  
Is I love you, I love you to death"

"What's tomorrow without you?  
Is this our last goodbye?"

[Bridge]

"I will always be with you  
I'm the anchor of your sorrow  
There's no end to what I'll do  
Cause I love you" 

Anna listened to the song with tears welling in her eyes as memories arose that she had hoped she laid to rest, but she managed to keep her tears in and then finished reapplying her lipstick. Anna had her hair placed in a neat bun and let a few stand of hair frame her face and she wore her golden earrings. Anna sighed before standing up and turning off her MP3 off she then headed to the stage and waited for the curtains to rise and the music to play. As soon as they curtains opened up she could hear the music began to play. So she began her performance:

(Krypteria - Victoriam Speramus)

_When all the lights go down  
And when the final curtain falls  
When there is nothing left to say_

Eternity eventually will linger  
Through abandoned halls  
And leave us dark in disarray

The time has come for us  
To almost serve the new day  
Go down on bended knees and pray:

Victoriam speramus  
Cantate tibi itam!  
Concordiam optamus  
Iuvate liberatem!

Victoriam speramus  
Negate sub versorem!  
Concordiam optamus nunc

One man's piece of might  
Might me another man's despair  
In these so enigmatic times

When some pray for redemptions  
I hope they redeem themselve through prayer  
To reach this all, this is your life (?)

The time has come for us  
To almost serve the new day  
Go down on bended knees and pray:

Victoriam speramus  
Cantate tibi itam!  
Concordiam optamus  
Iuvate liberatem!

Victoriam speramus  
Negate sub versorem!  
Concordiam optamus nunc

The time has come for us  
To almost _serve__ the new day  
Go down on bended __knees__ and pray:_

Victoriam speramus  
Cantate tibi _itam__!  
Concordiam optamus  
Iuvate liberatem!_

Victoriam speramus  
Negate sub versorem!  
Concordiam optamus  
Victoriam speramus  
Negate sub versorem!  
Concordiam optamus nunc

Anna finished the song and took a breath while the crowd began to applaud her when her eyes opened again she looked into the crowd with a smile however the smile faded when she noticed a pair of ice blue eyes watching her. Anna gulped silently when she realized that those eyes be longed none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs; her coworker and boss at NCIS. Anna closed her eyes and willed her body to calm down she had done her work at NCIS so what happens outside work shouldn't affect her job status. Anna took another breath so she could begin her next song:

(Nightwish – The Escapist)

_Who's there knocking at my __window__?  
The owl and the Dead Boy  
This night whispers my name  
All the dying children_

Virgin snow beneath my feet  
Painting the world in white  
I tread the way  
And lose myself into a tale

Come hell or high water  
My search will go on  
Clayborn _Voyage__ without an end_

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone, make my heavy heart light.  
Come undone, bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze.  
Come someone, make my heavy heart light.  
It all starts with a lullaby

Journey homeward bound  
The sound of a dolphin calling  
Tearing off the mask of man  
The tower, my sole guide

This is who I am  
Escapist, Paradise seeker  
Farewell, now time to fly  
Out of sight, out of time  
Away from all lies

The nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze.

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Cant someone, make my heavy heart light.  
Come undone, bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Cant someone, make my heavy heart light.  
It all starts with a lullaby

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Cant someone, make my heavy heart light.  
Come undone, bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Cant someone, make my heavy heart light.  
It all starts with a lullaby  


Anna took another breath and looked around what was her pride and joy, her club was more of a classic club. It had many tables that had white and red table cloths with a candle at the center of it. There was also a bar in the back of the club and here she served a various food and drinks and she would perform her singing here. She noticed that Gibbs had moved from the bar area to one of the tables Anna couldn't help, but try and hold back her shiver that ran through at the thought of Gibbs watching her. Anna did the same and began to get ready to for another song:

(Within Temptation – Ice Queen)

_When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned to grey.  
The __night__ keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his __song__ of farewell  
You better hide from her freezing hell_

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe.

When she embraces  
And your _heart__ turns to stone  
She comes at night when you're all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you_

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world.

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our whole world?

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cold  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens it's eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe.

Whenever she is raging  
She takes life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging  
She takes life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
_The ruins of our world_

Anna watched as the crowd gave another applause so she decided that she need a more upbeat song before her final vocal so she began to sing one of her favorite songs:

(Krypteria – Why did you stop the world from turning?)

_Am I done and dying, has my destiny caught up with me?  
There is no denying I am lost in this, the life of me  
Seems like you've been lying through your promises, your guarantees  
Anybody crying over everything it could have been?  
I hear the words but I think I'll never understand why it hurts  
Won't you tell me, tell me_

Why did you stop the world from turning?  
The final curtain is going down in flames  
Why, why did you have to go and end it  
And leave me stranded one million light years away?  
Why, why did you stop the world from turning?  
I'm still hurting, my inner soul's been slain  
Why, I just cannot understand it  
I am stranded one million light years away

You got the best of me, now go ahead and take the rest that's left of me  
I just lie here waiting for hell to break loose on me  
Tell me why must love end in tragedy eventually?  
Could it be that it's just part of one sick, your sick strategy?

It's only words yet I think I'll never understand why it hurts  
Won't you tell me, tell me

Why did you stop the world from turning?  
The final curtain is going down in flames  
Why, why did you have to go and end it  
And leave me stranded one million light years away?  
Why, why did you stop the world from turning?  
I'm still hurting, my inner soul's been slain  
Why, I just cannot understand it  
I am stranded one million light years away  
One million light years away

Why, why?  
Why did you stop the world from turning?  
The final curtain is going down in flames  
Why, why did you have to go and end it  
And leave me stranded one million light years away?  
Why, why did you stop the world from turning?  
I'm still hurting, my inner soul's been slain  
Why, I just cannot understand it  
I am stranded one million light years away  
One million light years away  
One million light years away

Anna looked into the crowd when she noticed a small boy running toward the stage holding a red rose. She smiled and her eyes soften at the young boy so when she crouched down and took the flower from the small boy she placed on his kiss on his forehead and watched as he smiled at her before running back over to his mother and father. Anna smiled at them before she noticed a piece of paper in her hand so she quickly opened it to see that it read:

"_**Please sing The Voice."**_

_**Thank you.**_

Anna smiled before looking at the young boy who was now sitting in his mother's lap and nodded to him and began to sing.

(Celtic Woman – The Voice)

_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
_Answer__ my call, and I'll set you free"_

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the _fields__ when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow_

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my _wounds__, they will heal_

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice

Anna looked at the boy and quietly chuckled when she noticed that he had fallen asleep in his mother's lap. The mother looked at her with a smile and mouthed "Thank you" to her which Anna nodded her head back. For her final song she was going to sing was another one of her favorite songs:

(Epica – Never Enough)

_Can't you hear me screaming once again?  
Voices you can't hear  
Because you are consumed and in content  
With everlasting greed_

Don't you see me on my hands and knees?  
Begging and _bleeding__  
You're smiling as you bite the hand that feeds  
That way you'll not foresee_

Always watching what your eyes can't see  
Feeling what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your arms can't touch  
Thinking you are incomplete

It was never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
But I cannot make up my mind this time  
This is where I will draw the line

Sacrifice my life to be with you  
Why did you leave me?  
There's nothing more from me you can consume  
'Cause you are incomplete

Always watching what your eyes can't see  
Feeling what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your arms can't touch  
Thinking you are incomplete

It was never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line

Everlasting greed  
Would you please _answer__ me?  
And make me complete  
Everlasting greed  
Would you please set me free?  
Fullfill all my needs  
And make me __complete___

It was never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through  
How can I make up my mind this time?  
This is where I will draw the line

Never again will I be with you  
Not promise (...)  
I finally made up my mind this time  
This is the end  
I've drawn the line

Never enough to devour your greed

Anna finished her song when the crowed stood up and began to clap for her; Anna smiled before bowing to her audience. Anna left the stage and began to head to her room when she felt some gently grab her. Anna whirled around ready to fight if need, but was surprised to see that she was staring into icy blue eyes. Anna then mentally slapped herself for forgetting that Gibbs was here.

"Gibbs…" Anna said before trailing not really knowing what to say in this situation,

"So you own this club?" Gibbs asked her not letting go of her arm.

"Yes, um… Only you and the Director know about this…" Anna said hesitantly said before looking down at the ground before she felt Gibbs place a gentle hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"You were really good." Gibbs stated while stroking her chin with his thumb.

Anna shivered in delight before replying," Thank you."

Anna and Gibbs didn't notice that there head were getting closer to each other as if they were leaning in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Angel: Chapter 3:

(I would like to thank JeanneGibbs and matt-hardy-lover-101 for their lovely review and my apologies for the long update and hope this chapter makes up for it. **Be warned that there will be dark imagery here for the case I have in place here. **)

Before Anna's or Gibbs lips could even get any closer they heard a high pitch male voice say," OH MY GOD ANNA, GIRL YOU WERE AMAZING!"

Anna and Gibbs quickly snapped out of their trances, Anna blushed slightly while Gibbs quickly let go of her arm before she turned to face the owner of the voice.

Anna's blushed worsened when she realized that it was Mike Jamison, he was a African American young man, he was Anna's best friend and he preferred man. He had a newly cut hear style that was close to his head, his green eyes gleamed with mischievous as he jogged over to her. He was wearing his normal skinny blue jeans with a white shirt and a purple vest with his white and black sneakers.

"Girl, are you over here drinking some fine wine?" Mike said with a teasing tone.

"Mike! This is my boss from NCIS." Anna replied with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh, my name is Mike Jamison; I'm Anna's best friend." Mike replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mike," Gibbs replied back with a blank face.

"Anyway, I'll talk to you later." Mike said with a Cheshire grin on his face.

Anna nodded before turning to Gibbs, but before she could say anything Mike called out,

"You better tell me when you getch you some of that fine wine, honey!"

Anna face turned red and held a look of absolute mortification before saying quickly to Gibbs," I'm so sorry,"

"You have an interesting best friend." Gibbs replied before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes again I am sorry about that, he a little outgoing." Anna replied as the blush on her face began to slowly ebb away.

"A 'little' is an understatement." Gibbs said looking at the way Mike came before looking back at Anna.

Anna didn't say anything, but gave him a sheepish smile before asking," I've been meaning to ask what brought you here tonight?"

"Abby called me and told me that you were heading to your other job so she asked me to check on you." Anna nodded he head.

"I see, well as you can see I am perfectly safe here. I need to head to my room and change out of these clothes. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Anna said with a smile as she turned and began to walk away.

"Anna!" Gibbs called out to her as Anna turned around he said,"Good job."

Anna grinned and nodded to Gibbs before she continued to her room.

Soon days became weeks and weeks became months as Anna continued to work at NCIS and during that time Anna, Ziva and Abby became close like sisters, while Tim and DiNozzo or Tony as she began to call him became her brothers. Unfortunately, history tends to repeat its self; Anna had gotten up early that morning looking at the date on her calendar across her room and she noticed that today was the anniversary. Anna looked around her room before walking over to her dresser and put on some black sweat pants with a white baggy t-shirt and a black baggy jacket before brushing her teeth and then putting on her black tennis shoes.

As Anna headed out of her club she noticed that Mark and the other employees were now starting to get stuff ready for the opening of the club. Mark noticed her choice in clothing before looking at her with sympathetic eyes before nodding in understanding. Anna then left the club before heading to the cemetery that was a couple of blocks down the street. As Anna arrived the cemetery she went to her loved ones graves and sat down in front of them.

"Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been here in awhile, I just wanted you to know I'm not alone anymore and that I miss you. I miss you all so very much…" Anna said before she allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks.

Anna then suddenly heard her phone go off she quickly whipped her tears away before looking at her caller ID. It read; TIM.

Anna picked up the phone and said," Yes?"

"We have a case, are you alright?" Tim asked worriedly.

"Yeah I am fine. I am heading out now. I'll see you when I get there." Anna said while sniffing slightly.

"Alright, Anna you know that if you need to talk to me I am here." Tim said.

"I know, thanks Tim." Anna replied as she quickly headed back to the club and got into her black GMC Topkick c4500 pickup truck.

As Anna arrived she headed down to NCIS as she entered the building she quickly bought herself a coke before quickly heading into the lab she decided to see what kind of case that they were working as she entered the bullpen she noticed that Ziva was the only one there. Ziva noticed that she wasn't wearing any type of clothing she normally wore so she got up and went over to Anna.

"Are you feeling well, Anna?" Ziva asked with a concerned voice.

Anna nodded before replying," I'm fine, so I am guessing that everyone is in the lab now? What kind of case are we working?"

Ziva looked disturbed at the mention of the case before saying," It wasn't a pretty sight. A petty officer, his wife and two children were killed."

"Oh god, I'll go see what I can do to help." Anna replied before heading down to the lab.

As she stepped off the elevator she took a drink from her soda she turned to see what she never wanted to see again. Upon the screen were the pictures of a male and female lying in a bloodied bed their heads had been severed impaled upon metal rods the pictures next to them were of two small boys who shared the same fate as their father and mother. Anna stared at the screen with wide not realizing that her drink had fell from her hand and landed on the floor.

This caused everyone to turn and face her not realizing that she was remembering what had happened years prior that caused her great anguish and pain. Ducky was the first to notice that Anna had paled a great deal and began to back up shaking her head.

"Anna…" Abby stated and quickly rushed to Anna side.

"No, no, no…" Anna began to mutter before raising her hands in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." Anna said as she placed her hands on her head before shaking her head and began to rock back and forth.

"Timothy, take those pictures down now. Abby lay out something for Anna to lay, it appears that our Anna." Ducky said as the two quickly before looking at Anna with knowing eyes.

"I have to go home… I have to save them…" Anna said before she began to shakily stand up and headed toward the elevator, but stopped by Ducky. It was then that Anna began to panic and try to fight Ducky off her. Soon DiNozzo, Gibbs and Ducky managed to get down onto the ground and Palmer had arrived with the anesthetic that Ducky asked him to get and soon Anna was laying upon the ground of covers that Abby managed to lay out for her.

"What was that Duck?" Gibbs demanded after he turned to look at Ducky.

"Yeah what made her go off like that?" DiNozzo asked.

"Was it the pictures?" Abby asked before pointing to the big screen.

"It was, wasn't it," Tim said as he noticed that Ducky seemed to look at Anna with a deep sadness.

"To answer you question's yes it was the pictures that caused Anna to have this "episode" as you call it. There is something that you should all know about our dear, Anna. She had come to me the day before and me a story that had me in tears. She didn't want anyone to know because she didn't want to ruin any happiness with her dark history." Ducky said as he sat down next to Anna.

"What do you mean? Why couldn't have come to me?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"It's because Jethro she's afraid to remember…." Ducky said before trailing off. It was then that Ziva entered the lab and noticed that everyone was quiet. DiNozzo quickly filled Ziva in on what happened before they all turned to wait for Ducky to continue.

"What I'm about to tell you, Anna had asked me not tell anyone unless the situation demands it. Now I believe it's time that it should be told…" And so Ducky began to retell the sad story of Anna's past with the team.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Angel: Chapter 4:

(Matt-Hardy-Lover-101: Thank you for the review. I hope this chapter makes up for any slow updates. ^-^

JeanneGibbs: Have no fear the romance is here! Lol don't worry the romance I will place in here soon. Thank you for the review!

Kitkat18: I shall do that in this chapter hopefully along with the romance too. Thank you for the review.

**Beware dark imagery! Read at your own risk.** Sorry about that, but I found it necessary since there can be very dark people in our world.)

Ducky took a breath before he began the story:

"_**It was 8 years ago after she graduated that she had married her high school sweetheart, James Patterson, he was only a year older then her then 9 months later they had their little daughter, Michelle. Anna had begun to attend collage to earn her degree in ballistics while James opened up his own business called The Angel's Night Club. Their happiness was short lived not only a month later when Anna arrived back at their small house that was in the suburbs of Washington when she entered the house she had called out to say she was home, but noticed that the house seemed to have been utterly destroyed.**_

_** Anna then began to frantically look around for her husband and daughter when she couldn't find them downstairs she preceded upstairs… it was then that she saw the imagery that would forever haunt her. In their bed laid her husband with about 20 stab wounds and his head decapitated and impaled on a stake near the bed… her daughter suffered a more gruesome fate. Her arms and legs were cut off and so was her head… and it was impaled near the crib. **_

_** When Anna saw them she fell to her knees and let out the most blood curdling scream anyone had heard. There were police nearby on their normal routine when they heard her scream they had quickly discovered her house and entered in time to see Anna on the ground her arms wrapped around her crying blood caked her shirt and pants. The police thoroughly investigated, but they couldn't find any leads and so Anna was left with no closure…**_"

When Ducky finished telling the tale he noticed that the team was silent and held looks of sadness for Anna and anger at whoever did her wrong. It was then that Ducky came to a horrid realization before turning to Gibbs before saying," Jethro… I think whoever killed our Petty Officer and his family might possibly be trying to let Anna know that they are back."

Gibbs looked at Ducky before looking at before replying," I'm going to talk to the Director, Anna can't work this case."

And with that Gibbs leaves the lab to go talk to the Director, Tony then said," Let's go catch this sick son of a bitch."

"I'll stay here and watch over Anna while I am working with anything you guys give me." Abby stated with set determination in her voice.

Everyone nodded before quickly splitting up and began to get to work on the case, Ducky looked down at Anna before saying," You my dear might change things around here."

Ducky then stood up and began to head to the autopsy room, not long after they all left Abby began to process the stuff that McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva found. Not long after Gibbs reentered the room and was about to say something to Abby, but he cut himself off when noticed that Anna was beginning to cry and trash around causing Gibbs to walk over to her. He gently held her shoulders and began to call out Anna's name. Anna's eyes then opened with tears streaming down her face, when she saw Gibbs she did the first thing that came to her mind and wrapped her arms around him continuing to cry into him.

"Shh… It's okay…" Gibbs said with a soothing tone. As he placed his head on top of hers while rubbing her back.

Anna eventually calmed down and said," Thank you… I know I won't be able to work this case without having a flash back…."

Gibbs looked at her before nodding his head then replied," Yeah, I want you to go home and rest…"

"Gibbs I don't think she should be driving home in her condition especially since the anesthetics wore off…" Abby stated as she walked over to them and pulled Anna into a hug.

"I'll take her home, Gibbs. Where are you staying?" Abby asked.

"My home now is The Angel's Night Club…" Anna stated, but stopped when she noticed her confused face.

"It's alright Abby, I'll take her home you need finish with the evidence we collected at the crime scene." Gibbs said as he helped Anna up.

Anna went to protest, but Gibbs gave her a look that said do not argue with me; Anna nodded her head since she now felt the effects of being asleep. Anna then stood up when she suddenly felt dizzy Gibbs then quickly grabbed her arm and steadied her. Anna looked at him before turning to Abby and said," I'm sorry…"

Abby shook her head before replying," Don't worry about it. We'll catch this crazy asshole for what he or she or they have done to our Petty Officer and to your family."

Anna's eyes began to water, but she managed to hold them back before pulling Abby into a hug. Anna then let her go before looking at Gibbs before saying," I'm ready to go…"

Gibbs nodded before saying," We'll take my car; your truck will be safe here. Let's go."

Anna nodded before waving Abby a goodbye then followed Gibbs who went back up to the Bull Pin. As they entered DiNozzo noticed his boss and Anna entering before he could say anything Gibbs said," DiNozzo I am taking Anna home, I want you to call me if you get any leads I don't want this going cold."

After Gibbs grabbed his coat and keys he headed back toward the elevator and headed down to his car. Anna really didn't take notice to what type of car he had since she could feel her eyes getting heavy once she was inside the car and buckled and Gibbs had started it up Anna said before falling asleep," Thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at Anna who was now peacefully asleep as he drove her back to the club he couldn't help, but notice about how they were alike. He had lost his wife and daughter while she lost her husband and her daughter though her family had died more horribly then his wife and daughter. As Gibbs pulled in to the parking lot of the club as soon as he parked his car he looked at Anna hating the fact that he had to wake her up.

"Anna… Anna…Wake up." Gibbs said as he gently shook her awake.

Anna slowly woke up and looked at Gibbs before rubbing her eyes and asked," We there?"

Gibbs nodded before as he got out of the car and walked over to the other side and began to help Anna out of the car. Gibbs then made a mental note to have Ducky list the side effects of the anesthetic that he gave Anna. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Anna's waist as she leaned against him extremely tired as they entered the club they noticed that there weren't that many people there as he headed toward the back where he remembered seeing Anna head to after all the shows that she performed here.

They walked past the bartender it was then that Gibbs noticed something that he looked like he had extreme hatred, but it was gone in a second. Gibbs decided to keep his guard up as he gently led Anna to her room Anna was awake enough to get the key out of her pocket and unlocked her room. Anna then headed to her bed and sat upon it before looking at Gibbs with a broken voice asked," Will you stay for a little bit?"

Gibbs nodded his head as he took off his jackets and placed them on one of the chairs before walking over to the bed where Anna had laid down after she had taken off her shoes before laying down. Anna moved over so Gibbs could either sit or lay next to her. As Gibbs laid down beside her Anna turned to him and said," Thank you, Gibbs… It's really hard to think about them…"

"I understand, Anna. I truly do." Gibbs stated sincerely.

Anna nodded before moving closer to him," When you come see me when I sing I don't know why, but I feel safer than I ever felt since… my husband and my daughter's death."

Gibbs looked at her as she curled up into his side and fell back asleep leaving Gibbs to his thoughts. One of the things that puzzled him was the bartender's anger it was either directed toward Anna, him or both of them. Gibbs couldn't help, but feel connected to Anna despite now knowing her long. What he didn't know was that the definition of evil was someone close to home.

(Sorry no action yet, but it starts heating up in the next chapters that I promise. I hope this sort of satisfy the romance portion of it. Though I had a little trouble with how Gibbs becoming to OOC, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Angel: Chapter 5:

**(I would like to thank JeanneGibbs for the only review chapter 4 and for DCIPHENIX for her review of chapter 1. Here the next chapter!)**

Gibbs looked at Anna as she slept, but decided that he needed to get her to a more secure location he didn't like how open this was. Not only that Gibbs didn't appreciate that bartender that kept coming to door and his gut didn't like the guy. Gibbs then gently walked over to Anna gently shaking her awake as she opened her eyes it took her a minute to realize that it was Gibbs.

"Come on I'm taking you to my house this isn't a safe place for you," Gibbs stated as he watched her as she sat up.

Anna looked him with confusion, but knew after awhile working with Gibbs that whatever he said concerning protection he was determined and there was no argument. So Anna got off the bed before putting on her shoes since Gibbs was up and ready and then grabbed her overnight bag that she had packed for emergencies. As the left she could see Mark jogging up to them and said," Anna; are you alright? Where you headed?"

"She's fine and she's coming with me," Gibbs stated with slight aggravation before gently leading her away from him.

Anna looked up at Gibbs as they exited the building before asking," What's wrong?"

Gibbs looked at her before replying," Nothing don't like him…"

Anna looked at him with confusion before deciding to ignore it for now as they entered his car and headed to his house Anna could feel the day wearing on her all over again at the memories that constantly plagued her. As they arrived at Gibbs' house as Anna got out of the car and followed him into the house as she looked around she could tell that his house was cozy.

"You have a nice house," Anna said as she looked at around the house before turning to look at Gibbs.

It was then that Gibbs realized that she hadn't been to his home Gibbs turned to her and replied," Thank you. Let me show you where you'll stay."

Anna nodded before following him into what appeared to be a guest bedroom Anna placed her stuff on the bed before Gibbs turned to her and said," Get some sleep. I wake you when dinner is done."

Anna nodded and placed her bag on the ground before crawling in the bed covers and fell asleep. Gibbs closed the door behind to let her sleep before taking out his phone dialing the number he waited for minute before heard Tony say," Hello?"

"DiNozzo you got anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes from his bank records he appeared he visited Anna's Angel's Night Club a lot…" DiNozzo stated.

"Did you check the backgrounds of her employees?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss… Do you think someone that worked at the club did it?" Tony asked.

"Check out the bartender I was there earlier with Anna and I got a gut feeling he's involved one way or another," Gibbs said before hanging up his phone.

Gibbs then headed into his room put away his jacket and gun when he suddenly heard Anna cry out. Instinctively he grabbed his gun entering Anna room to see her shaking horribly with tears streaming down her face. She turned to Gibbs with broken eyes Anna watched as he put his gun away and walked over to her before pulling her in to a hug. Anna placed her head into his chest and began to cry after a couple of minutes she stopped crying.

"Want to talk about it?" Gibbs asked.

"I could still see them… they blame me for not being there for them…" Anna said still shaking from her dream.

"It's not your fault," Gibbs said as he rubbed her back, when he thought about it he found it slightly ironic that he had lost his wife and child while Anna lost her husband and child.

"I still feel guilty though…" Anna said.

"I know that feeling," Gibbs replied.

Anna then looked up at him before asking, "How?"

Gibbs looked down at Anna before mentally debating whether or not to tell her Anna noticed that Gibbs wasn't answering before she said," I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"I lost my first wife and my daughter…" Gibbs said with a slightly pained tone.

It was then that looked at him with sympathy and understanding Gibbs then raised his hand gently whipping away her tears. Anna leaned into his thankful for his comfort as Anna stared at him and he stared at her. Anna didn't know what possessed her, but she placed a gentle kiss on Gibbs lips before pulling away before what she did could hit her Gibbs gently pulled her back and kissed her. As they kissed Gibbs hand gently pulled out her messy ponytail and weaved his hand into her hair as their kiss became passionate. Anna gently placed a hand on the back of his neck as they pulled apart Gibbs noticed Anna's slightly flushed face and swollen lips. Gibbs gently removed his hand from her hair and placed his hand back on her cheek before let his thumb run over her lips.

Anna gave Gibbs's thumb a slight kiss before Anna smiled and said," Thank you."

Gibbs gave Anna a small smile before he replied back," Your welcome… you look better without make up…"

Anna couldn't help, but smile before replying," And you look handsome in whatever you wear…"

Gibbs smiled before placing a kiss on her head and asked," Think you can go back to sleep?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Anna asked while she lay back down.

Gibbs looked at her before nodding his head, Anna then took his hand as she lay down giving a gently squeeze Gibbs then moved so his back was leaning against the headboard and watched as Anna fell asleep. Gibbs ran his hand through his hair wondering what had gotten in to him despite her understanding of his loss he was twice her age, but Anna didn't seem to mind it. Gibbs then quickly cut off his track of mind before he gently left the bed and headed into the kitchen when his phone rang.

"What do you have DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I ran a background check on the bartender, but his record is squeaky clean and I mean squeaky he doesn't even have a parking ticket," DiNozzo stated with disbelief.

"Find me something, DiNozzo! And don't call unless you do," Gibbs growled before hanging up.

His gut was telling him that the bartender that worked at Anna's club was connected to the gruesome deaths. Gibbs then turned to the kitchen to prepare dinner after dinner he decided that he would work on his boat to get his head together about Anna as well as the case.

**(First I would like to apologize for Gibbs OOCness, and I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter I worked on it all night till 5:30 am. So I am kinda out of it. Enjoy!)**


End file.
